Trust
by shinee2007
Summary: "I will never trust anybody again! Not you Bianchi… and especially not you, father!" I shouted as I felt a single tear running down my face.


__Hello again :) I know I wrote last two stories about Lambo but this is about Hayato~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR :D thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_"I will never trust anybody again! Not you Bianchi… and especially not you, __**father!**__" I shouted as I felt a single tear running down my face._

6 years… 6 years of betrayal from my own father… 6 years since I didn't rely on my father or my sister, Bianchi. Dr. Shamal did help me discover my main weapon, dynamites, however, that doesn't mean I trust him. How do I trust people after what happened six years ago? Will I be able to trust people in the future?

"No. I refuse to let you join our Famiglia. You're that bastard brat from an affair, aren't you? Also, your half-assed dynamites are not going to help us anyway. And you are the piano player. What can you do in our Famiglia? Play piano for us to entertain us?" The man dressed in black suit that was sitting on the pool table sneered.

"Teme!" I yelled in irritation. I glared at the man in front of me. "Whatever. Who would want to join your pathetic Famiglia anyway?" I walked away. In flick of my wrist, I got my dynamite out and lit it. I threw it over my back and didn't care as I heard an explosion behind me.

"Tch. Just how many refusals do I have to get? 150 refusals… Why can't I just get into a Famiglia already?" I grumbled as I continued walking. Just then, my stomach growled and I looked down at my stomach with irritation. I looked for any nearby convenient store only to find none.

I kept on walking along the road when my phone rang. After taking out my phone, I looked at the caller and I didn't recognize the number. It would have been logical and safe if I did not pick up the phone, but where is logic and safeness in mafia? I just grumbled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"… Gokudera Hayato." The other end said in response. My eyes narrowed and looked at the phone.

Finally, after a long silence, I growled "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn." The person on the other side answered. There was a long silence. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth literally drop to the floor. After I finally managed to get myself together, I stared dumbly at the cell phone.

"R-Reborn-san... What can I do to help you?" I managed to say something. I wanted to hit myself for stuttering.

"Hmph. I need you to come to Namimori, Japan. There is a candidate for the Vongola Decimo. If you can beat him, then you will be the Vongola Decimo. However, if you can't then you have to be his subordinate." The other end went right to the point.

I was silent for a while. Did I hear that correctly? I can become the Vongola Decimo? Is he serious? "Reborn-san… Is that true? Are you saying the truth? I can really become the Vongola Decimo?" My volume got louder and louder in every word I said. I could practically hear the clock ticking as I was waiting for the answer.

"…Yes. That is correct." Reborn answered after a few moments of silence.

"No… I do not want to be the boss… Sorry Reborn-san, but I don't think I want to become the boss of Vongola." I said. 'Not the boss… I will not become the boss… Not like him… Trust is a fragile thing… How do I know Reborn-san is not lying to me? I won't trust anyone… Not even myself… '

"… Then come to Namimori, Japan to test him, Gokudera Hayato. I want you to do it. I will pay you. I know you don't have a mission right now, so I want you to test the Vongola Decimo candidate and tell me your opinion about him."

"But… Why, Reborn-san? Why do I have to test him? Aren't you enough in testing him? Are you not the Vongola Decimo's tutor on how to become the boss?" I was confused. Why would the greatest hitman in the world need my help? I am just Smoking Bomb. As much as I hate to admit it, I am not the big name in the mafia world because people still think that I am into playing piano. I quit piano when I was eight for God's sake. How can people be this ignorant?

"Just come, Gokudera Hayato. This is a mission only you can do." Reborn-san replied. I was still doubtful but I didn't want to have Reborn-san as my enemy. No, I do not want to fight him of all people.

"Well? What is your answer?" Reborn-san asked.

"Hai, Reborn-san. I will be there in three days." I quickly answered.

"All right, Gokudera. I will wait for you. I already registered you to Namimori Middle School. You will be the transfer student. I will send you the file about the Vongola Decimo and you will be granted permission to do anything you want or need to do. You can use any kind of method you want to use." He informed me.

"All right, Reborn-san. I will try my best to complete my mission." I replied. I did a little salute pose then realized that he wasn't there. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks a bit.

"Okay. See you then, Gokudera Hayato." Reborn-san replied.

"Yes." I said. I hung up my phone and leaned against the wall behind me. I brought out a smoke and lit it.

'Now what? I said three days but I could've gone right away… I probably should restock my dynamites…' I walked away on the lonely street.

* * *

-Two days later-

I stepped off the plane and trudged out the airport. 'So… Tomorrow is the day…' I thought as I went in the taxi to get to Namimori where the Vongola Decimo candidate will be. I went to my new home for the mission and looked around the house. It wasn't too small, yet it wasn't too big either. Perfect size for one person, I guess.

"Tch." I said as I brought a cigarette to take a puff. I walked outside to get something to eat. After finding the convenient store, I bought some water bottles, a cup of Ramen noodles, and some ice cream to eat. When I felt satisfied with my grocery shopping, I leisurely walked back to my new house.

* * *

-Next day-

I memorized all the routes around Namimori so finding stuff is not that hard. It only takes about fifteen minutes to go to school and school starts at 8:30 so I have plenty of time since it was only 7:50 right now. I went out the house with my bag on my shoulder and started my way towards my new school, Nami-chu.

I was disappointed. From the information I read about the Vongola Decimo candidate, he is a dame. From sports to studies, his scores were never above 20, and he was not social whatsoever. He had no friends and is bullied almost every day. He lives only with his mother, and his father rarely comes home.

'Hmph. Now, how should I test him?' I thought as I was walking down the alley on the way to school. I smirked when I thought of the idea forming in my head. 'That's it!'

When I arrived at the school, I saw a boy with tonfas that had the 'disciplinary' band around his arm. He held tonfas in his hands and the students seemed to fear him for some reason. I gave myself a mental note to remember that and challenge him one day. I went into the building and looked for the teacher's office. I grunted when I found the office and announced that I was the transfer student.

"So, you're the student Reboyama sensei specially requested to be in my class, aren't you?" The old man in front of me said. As soon as I saw him, I knew that I would hate him for the rest of my life.

"Tch. So what if I am?" I snarled. I didn't care if I was rude. I'm in Mafia for goodness sake. Who cares about politeness?

"Teenagers these days…" Old man grumbled as he was organizing my files. "Follow me."

I didn't reply and just trudged behind the old man with hands in my pocket. He went into a classroom that was labeled as 1B and after few moments, he called me in.

"As I was saying, we have a transfer student from Italy. Introduce yourself." The old man said.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." I grumbled. There, short and concise. Just the way I like it. I spotted the Vongola Decimo candidate. It wasn't that hard to spot. After all, he was the only one who had a brown gravity defying hair.

I just ignored the old man who was trying to tell me where my seat was and walked up to the Vongola Decimo candidate. I glared at him but when I saw that he was daydreaming; I got pissed off and just kicked the desk.

"Hieeeee!" I heard a shriek. I looked around at the girls to see who did it. I looked down and saw the Vongola Decimo candidate covering his face with his arms as if he was scared of me. I scoffed inwardly. So this is the new don of Vongola? If the Vongola is going to be in his hands, it will be the end of Vongola.

"Gokudera Hayato! Sit down in your seat. I would love to begin my lesson." I heard the old man say. I grumbled as I trudged to my seat. When I got to it, I threw my bag down and sat down. I leaned so my chair would tip and put my feet on the desk. I glared at the Vongola Decimo candidate and couldn't believe it at all. He was so dumb even the teacher gave up on him. Is that even possible?

During lunch, I went up to the Vongola Decimo candidate and said in a low voice, "You, after school, I want you to come to the back of the school. Near the lower gym, and I know that you know what I am talking about. Come, or else." I glared at him. After seeing that he nodded violently, I felt satisfied and walked away.

* * *

When the last bell rung, indicating that the boring lectures from the teacher want to be shits, I stood up with my back over my shoulder, and walked out. I felt many stares on me but I just ignored it. This wasn't the first time people stared at me anyway.

I walked down the hallway, when I saw a piano in the music room.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hayato, this will be your piano teacher from now on." Father said to me. I had extraordinary piano skills, or so I have heard. I don't know why I have this skill. It comes so naturally for me. _

_"Hai, father." I smiled brightly. I could not wait until I learned how to play piano. After all, they are fascinating. "Nice to meet you." I turned to the kind lady. She had _

_"No, the pleasure is mine, young master." She bowed. "My name is Lavina."_

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_I was humming as I waited on my piano chair for Lavina-san. It was my 3__rd__ birthday and she promised to come to the party to celebrate. _

_"Hayato, are you ready? The guests are waiting for you to come out." I heard Bianchi, my older sister call out from outside. She was knocking on the door as she said this. _

_"Hai, Bianchi neechan, I am ready." I called out as I hopped off my chair, disappointed that Lavina-san did not come yet. She promised though… I walked out the piano room as I walked towards the ballroom._

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_"Did you hear?" I heard a maid whisper. I didn't have to lean closer since they were pretty loud. I kept my distance as I tried to eavesdrop._

_"What?" The other maid asked curiously. She leaned closer to the speaker. Even though they were whispering, I could hear them loud and clear._

_"Young master Hayato is actually not mistress's son!" she answered. My eyes widened. I leaned a little bit closer to hear more clearly._

_"What do you mean?" the other maid asked._

_"I mean, young master Hayato is not our real young master! His mother is not mistress!" The maid answered, this time, a little bit louder. The words repeated several times in my head. _

_"Then who is his real mother?" the other maid inquired. I leaned more, but not too much so that they don't notice me. I need to know who my real mother is._

_"I heard that it was Leviga? Levina? I don't know. It was something along that line. I heard she was young master Hayato's piano teacher." The maid answered. My mind tried to fit the puzzle pieces together. Leviga? Levina? They both sound like 'Lavina'. It… couldn't be her, right? My blood went cold as I dropped my belongings on the floor._

_The maids whipped their head towards me and finally saw me, with my eyes wide open, and my book about philosophy dropped on the floor. I started to tell myself that it wasn't true. 'It can't be true… no… it can't be…'_

_"Young… master… Hayato?" the maid asked. _

_Without looking back, I turned around and ran. I ran to my father's study. "Father! Father!" I yelled as I burst into his room. _

_"What is it, Hayato?" father asked as he looked up from his paperwork. I saw Bianchi next to him. _

_"Hayato, is something wrong?" Bianchi asked me as she looked worried. _

_"Father… Am I… Am I a bastard child?" I asked as I tried to catch my breathe. _

_"Of… of course not, Hayato! Why would you think something like that?" I saw father falter when he heard my question. I felt pang of pain through my heart. Then, I turned to Bianchi, who looked away as she mumbled that she didn't know._

_"How could you lie to me? I swear, I will never trust anybody again! Not you Bianchi… and especially not you, __**father!**__" I shouted as I felt a single tear running down my face. I burst out the door, crying._

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

'It's… lonely… I can't trust…' I shook my head. 'No. I can't be lonely. I don't want to trust anybody… No, I **can't** trust anybody…' I thought as I waited behind the school gym for the Vongola Decimo candidate.

_SNAP!_ I heard a twig snap and turned around only to see the Vongola Decimo candidate behind the tree next to me.

"So you came." I growled.

The Vongola Decimo candidate stepped back, looking frightened. "Wh-what can I h-help you w-with?"

"Die!" I yelled as I grabbed five dynamites from my body. I wasn't called Smoking Bomb for nothing.

"Hieee! D-dynamites?!" He squealed. I scoffed. Wasn't he the future boss? Shouldn't he know that mafia is not a world where you can be relaxed? You have to be on your guard all the time, even if you think you are with civilians.

"Ciaossu, Gokudera Hayato." I heard a squeaky voice call out. My head whipped around to see the source of the voice and saw a baby with a fedora hat. He had a yellow pacifier and wore a suit.

"R-Reborn!" I heard the Vongola Decimo candidate yelp.

'Reborn…?' I thought. "Reborn-san?" I asked carefully.

"Ciaossu. I believe this is the first time we're meeting in person, isn't it?" Reborn-san asked.

I bowed and said, "It is good to finally meet you, Reborn-san!"

"Is he one of your friends, Reborn?" Vongola Decimo candidate demanded.

"Is it true that I can be the Vongola Decimo if I defeat him, Reborn-san?"

"Yes." I heard him answer.

I smirked and said, "Then, die!" With the cigarette I had, I lit up the dynamites I had in hand and threw it to the boy.

I heard a _BANG _and the Vongola Decimo candidate fall to the ground. I faltered for a second but remembered something about a bullet that can bring out the dying will mode. If I remembered correctly, he should come back to life if he had any regrets. Soon enough, he rose back to his feet and I almost burst out laughing. I would have if only it was my character. He was almost naked. He only wore his boxers as he yelled "REEEBORN!"

"REEEBORN! TAKE OUT THE DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!" The Vongola Decimo candidate yelled as he took out the fuse of the dynamites that was in the air. My eyes widened a little.

"Fine, if that was easy, let's see how easy this is!" I yelled as I took out more dynamites. "Double Bomb!"

"Defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse!" He yelled as he defused all my dynamites with his hands.

I stepped back a little. How… "Tch. Let's see how well you do with this!" I yelled as I took out more dynamites. "Triple… bomb?" My eyes widened as some lit dynamites scattered around me.

'Ahhh… so this is my end…' I thought as I closed my eyes, waiting for the dynamites to explode. 'Any second now…' Few seconds later, I opened one eye only to see all the dynamites defused and the Vongola Decimo candidate huffing. My eyes widened. 'Did he just… save me? Me, a complete stranger… Me, the person who tried to kill him?'

"J-Jyudaime!" I yelled as I got onto my knees and bowed deeply down to him. "I will forever be in your debt!"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" I heard Jyudaime ask. "P-please get up."

I slowly got up and looked at him. I could feel my eyes sparkle. "I wasn't going to become the Vongola Decimo anyway. I just wanted to test you. Please order me whatever you want me to do!"

"O-order you? What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun?" he inquired.

Before I could answer him though, someone interrupted me. "In the mafia rule book, it states that the loser has to be the winner's subordinate for the rest of their lives."

I bowed deeply.

"I," I looked up when I heard Jyudaime answer. "I don't want a subordinate." My heart sank. "But… I would love to have a friend. A true friend, Gokudera-kun. So, what do you say?" My eyes opened and my eyes watered.

"A… friend?" I asked. 'Friend? He doesn't want to use me as a subordinate but he wants me to be his friend?'

"Yes, a friend. I would love a true friend." He smiled at me gently.

"Yes! I, Gokudera Hayato, will do my best to be the best friend Jyudaime will ever have!" I yelled as I bowed again, and again. Tears dripped down my face as I bowed. 'I swore never to trust anybody again… but, I know I can trust my life to Jyudaime…'

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's it XD

oh, I forgot to mention this the last two stories but... sorry for not messaging back to you, people who reviewed my stories! *grumble* where are my manners? *bows* once again, I am very sorry for not messaging you back! And thank you for reviewing!

Please review on this too~

Thank you~


End file.
